living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 9 - Anna Worthington
GM: Sam Players: Aadi, Katarina, Jasper, Anna, Mauler TL:DR - Azrael has been released. He is neutral between heaven & hell, and all three are on our side in averting the apocalypse. As are some other major players including the fae. I have a tentative theory he was imprisoned by the Enemy who wishes to destroy the world (Tezcatlapoca?) in the first place. - We never made it to Arcadia, but it's in the bottom right corner of Kansas. - Lucifer now knows the important missing info from the prophecy & will probably share it for the right price. The Greek pantheon is very angry at Lucifer. The painting of Azrael The painting contains the hide-from-angels sigil and was commissioned by an unknown person. Both Lucifer and Uriel - who caught up with us on the way there - were adamant it wasn't them. Both heaven and hell want to avert the foretold apocalypse, but were likely to create their own by fighting over Azrael if he was released and chose a side. We ended up going into the painting, with Airbus 320 guarding - he managed to talk Lucifer into a deal whereby if he interfered with us inside, it'd be an act of aggression against the winter court or something (Yes, approximately, Anna...). '' Speaking of which, a lot of people started turning up - including her Majesty Mab - I think she's keeping an eye on me? But I don't know why. Airbus? ... Mauler? (....)'' Inside the painting, we found Azrael - or part of him - he thought he was Leonardo Da Vinci. We used hypnosis to bring back some of his memories, at which point he escaped. This wasn't a bad thing though - he's now maintaining his neutral stance, and generally chivvying heaven and hell into being useful. We took a trip to Yellowstone National Park - his Grace had been stripped from him, and it was inside a volcano. Azrael can't remember who took his grace, commissioned the painting, or blanked out his memories of the prophecy and how to avert the apocalypse, but it has to be a being with god-level power. Based on what Helena has shared in her Diary, and what Skip says Tut said before he died - poor Tut, I had a lot of respect for that man - it seems reasonably certain that the god in question is Tezcatlapoca. Apollo and the prophecy Azrael did recall that it was Apollo who had foretold the original prophecy (Azrael had then written it down in Lithuanian), so we decided to ask if he could foretell it again. Jasper made some kind of deal with Lucifer for his help - Jasper would tell him the prophecy in exchange for Tut's soul, which Jasper needed. (''I blame myself for what happened here. You mortals are terrible at making bargains. If I hadn't been busy talking to Mab I would have noticed the flaw in this deal immediately...) '' It's fine, Mauler. We didn't ask you, so it's my fault for letting that slip my mind, too. Anyway. Apollo didn't really care about the whole thing, and didn't want to talk to us. We thought about Apollo and what he liked, and... Yeah. We took him to a strip club (Tom recommended it, and it turns out Lucifer owns it). Some good looking fae helped out. Everything was going well until a bunch of Jaguar warriors attacked (a curse on Tezcatlapoca, seriously). In the confusion of fighting them off, Lucifer managed to persuade Apollo to tell him the missing, important part of the Lithuanian prophecy - then ran him through to prevent Jasper finding out and telling him, thus keeping Tut's soul for himself. I had expected Lucifer to try to double cross us at some point - I'd just hoped it would be after we'd gotten the prophecy and perhaps that it wouldn't have been such a disaster. Bah. We attended the funeral of Apollo. The Greek pantheon is wondrous to behold - and highly pissed off. I suppose the good news is that at least Lucifer has good reason to share the important prophecy - he doesn't want the world to end either. He'll just demand some kind of price.